Don't Go
by Always YeWook
Summary: Ryeowook tidak suka saat dia terus diikuti oleh Yesung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Yesung adalah bodyguardnya. Yesung / Ryeowook / YeWook / YAOI / RnR pleaseu...
1. Prolog

**Title** : Please Don't (Prolog)

**Author** : Always YeWook ( YeWookGoPublic)

**Pairing** : YeWook

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : YeWook saling memiliki didunia dan akhirat.

FF ini murni hasil dari otak ngadat saya

**Summary** : Ryeowook tidak suka saat dia terus diikuti oleh Yesung.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Yesung adalah bodyguardnya.

*summary gagal /buang/

.

.

**^YAOI^**

.

.

**YeWook Go Public**

.

.

.

.

**`PROLOG`**

.

.

.

.

Langit berubah menjadi gelap, bukan karna cuaca yang buruk tapi memang kini sudah malam. Seorang _namja_ mungil berparas manis yang saat ini masih menggunakan pakaian sekolah terlihat sedang menikmati sebotol _wine_ disebuah _bar_ yang sekarang sudah mulai ramai didatangi pengunjung. Memegang sebotol _wine_ bukan berarti dia hanya meminum sebotol itu saja, 2 botol lainnya sudah kosong diminum sendiri olehnya. Alhasil, _namja_ manis itu setengah tidak sadar sekarang, sebenarnya dia tidak kuat minum, tapi dia memaksa untuk terus meminum _wine_ itu. Kim Ryeowook.

Seorang _namja_ lagi, berdiri dibalik sebuah dinding sambil memperhatikan _namja_ mungil tadi dengan _intens_. _Namja_ ini memakai pakaian yang sangat rapi, jas hitam yang dipakainya sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Namja ini tak sedikitpun melepas pandangannya dari _namja_ mungil itu. Tampang cemas sangat terlihat diwajahnya, sedetik kemudian dilihatnya jam tangan yang melingkar dilengan kirinya. "Aku sudah memberi banyak waktu. Semoga emosinya sudah mereda sekarang," _namja_ ini keluar dari sisi dinding tempatnya bersembunyi tadi. Kim Yesung.

"Tuan muda, Anda harus pulang sekarang," kini dia sudah berdiri tepat disamping ryeowook.

Tidak ada sahutan dari ryeowook, matanya terpejam dengan sempurna. "Dia tertidur. Tuan muda?" kembali tidak ada jawaban. "Semoga saat sampai dirumah nanti, orang tuanya sedang tidak ada. Aku bisa dipecat jika membawanya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk."

"Tuan, sebaiknya bawa dia pulang sekarang. Bahaya kalau ada polisi yang datang kesini dan melihat ada anak sekolah yang mabuk," jelas salah satu pelayan yang bekerja di_ bar_ itu, Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian mengangkat tubuh wookie dengan _bridal style_.

.

.

**YeWook Go Public**

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Wookie? "

"Ssshh" yesung menyuruh orang itu untuk diam. "Maafkan saya Nyonya. Tuan muda tertidur dimobil, bolehkah saya mengantar tuan muda kekamarnya terlebih dahulu?"

_Yeoja_ paruh baya itu menganggukkan kepalanya, mengetahui putra nya hanya tertidur dia jadi tidak berani mengeluarkan suara. "Terima kasih, Nyonya" yesung menundukkan kepalanya kemudian segera membawa wookie kekamar.

.

.

"Hey _pabbo_! Kau yang mengajari adikku mabuk-mabukkan?!" tanya hankyung penasaran saat yesung memberitahunya kalau ryeowook mabuk.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Setelah yesung membaringkan wookie dikamarnya, yesung segera masuk ke kamar hankyung yang notabene adalah _hyung_ dari ryeowook dan juga sahabat yesung sejak SMA.

"Wookie memaksaku memberikan kunci mobil padanya. Aku pikir dia akan pulang ke rumah. Untung saja aku mengikutinya, jadi aku tau kalau dia ternyata pergi ke _bar_. Hankyung, bantu aku mencari jawaban jika _umma_ mu bertanya tentang wookie yang pulang malam hari ini."

"Tunggu dulu, saat kau tau wookie masuk ke _bar_. Kenapa kau tidak menariknya pulang eoh?"

"Aku sudah membujuknya untuk pulang. Tapi dia malah menamparku, setelah itu aku tidak berani mengganggunya lagi dan hanya memperhatikannya dari jarak jauh," yesung duduk disisi tempat tidur hankyung, sedangkan hankyung sendiri menyandarkan badannya dikepala tempat tidur. "Kalau orangtua ku tau Wookie mabuk, dia pasti dimarahin" ungkap hankyung, yesung menganggukkan kepala.

"Tapi, karna kau adalah _bodyguard_ nya Wookie, jadi kau lah yang paling bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada Wookie. Jadi kesimpulanku adalah kau yang akan kena marah oleh orangtuaku."

"Kenapa kau jadi menakut-nakutiku. Bantu aku mencari alasan kenapa wookie pulang terlambat hari ini!" yesung hampir saja memukul kepala hankyung kalau saja hankyung tidak mengelak dengan cepat.

"Kalau kau mau ku bantu, bersikaplah yang baik padaku. Dasar, _bodyguard_ abal-abal!"

Yesung diam, sorot matanya meminta agar hankyung mau membantunya.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya begini saja, dengarkan…" hankyung membisikkan sesuatu ke yesung. "Aku pikir itu tidak buruk" respon yesung atas ide yang diberikan hankyung.

.

.

.

.

**STOP**

.

.

Maaf yah kalok ada yang bingung ama ceritanya, ini masih prolog.

Pasti pada bingung kan kenapa prolog bentuknya begini?

Hahaha.. -_-v

.

.

Oke.. Jika ada yang berminat dengan Chapter 1 nya. Silahkan Review yah…

.

.

Saya Tunggu ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Title** : Please Don't (Chapter 1)

**Author** : Always YeWook ( YeWookGoPublic)

**Pairing** : YeWook

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : YeWook saling memiliki didunia dan akhirat.

FF ini murni hasil dari otak ngadat saya

**Summary** : Ryeowook tidak suka saat dia terus diikuti oleh Yesung.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Yesung adalah bodyguardnya.

*summary gagal /buang/

.

.

**^YAOI^**

.

.

**YeWook Go Public**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

SRAG

"aish.. Kau ini apa-apaan sih, _hyung_. Ini masih pagi sekali dan aku masih mengantuk," omel ryeowook saat tau _hankyung_ tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar dan menarik selimutnya. "Cepat bangun ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu"

"tanyakan saja" balas ryeowook yang masih memejamkan matanya. "Kenapa kau mabuk eoh?"

"Astaga! Aku ketiduran!," hankyung dibuat bingung oleh ryeowook yang tiba-tiba terduduk ditempat tidur, sepertinya dia baru menyadari sesuatu. "Yah.. kau ketiduran dalam keadaan mabuk. Sekarang berikan alasan yang masuk akal, ryeowook"

"Pasti dia yang mengadu padamu. Dasar"

"Jangan menyalahkan yesung. Cepat jawab pertanyaanku!" hankyung mulai geram karna ryeowook masih belum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Jangan marah-marah, _hyung_. Telinga ku sakit mendengarnya…"

"… Sebenarnya aku punya rencana agar yesung dipecat, _hyung_. Jadi kemarin itu harusnya aku pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, dan begitu _eomma_ melihat aku mabuk tentu saja orang yang pertama di interogasi adalah yesung dan sebelum yesung menjawab pertanyaan dari _eomma_, aku akan lebih dulu mengatakan kalau yesung yang mengajakku minum sampai mabuk.. haha.. Ide ku baguskan? Tapi sayangnya aku malah ketiduran padahal tinggal selangkah lagi" ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya.

BUGH

"Dasar kau ini" hankyung menempeleng ryeowook dengan bantal membuat ryeowook semakin memanyunkan bibirnya. "Yesung begitu baik padamu, tapi kenapa kau sampai sejahat ini padanya"

"_Hyung_, aku tidak suka dia terus mengikutiku"

"Dia melakukan itu untuk melindungimu"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Pokoknya aku harus mendapatkan cara baru supaya _eomma_ mau memecatnya!"

"Iya, lakukan saja sesukamu. Kalau pun yesung dipecat, _eomma_ pasti akan mencarikanmu _bodyguard _baru yang badannya lebih besar, yang bermuka sangar dan kau dijamin tidak akan berani melawannya" hankyung mencoba untuk menakuti-nakuti _dongsaeng_nya tersebut. "_Eomma_ tidak mungkin melakukan itu"

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?. _Eomma_ lebih mendengarkan omonganku dan kalau aku mengadu pada _eomma_ tentang kelakuanmu ini, akan ku pastikan kau akan mendapatkan _bodyguard_ baru. Berani bertaruh?" tawar hankyung.

"Ah _hyung_, ku mohon jangan. Kenapa kau tega padaku," ryeowook menarik-narik ujung baju hankyung. "Lain kali kalau kau berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi. Aku akan benar-benar mengadu pada _eomma_"

"Arraseo" ryeowook menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang terasa gatal karna mendengar ancaman _hyung_nya tersebut.

.

.

.

Pagi ini keluarga Kim sedang menikmati sarapan mereka, ryeowook tidak berani menatap _eomma_nya karna takut kalau _eomma_nya akan mengintrogasi tentang kejadian kemarin.

"_Annyeonghaseo_"

Tiba-tiba suasana hening terganti dengan sapaan seseorang. "Oh Yesung. Kenapa kau datang terlambat hari ini" _eomma_ ryeowook menyambut dengan hangat kedatangan yesung. "_Mianhamnida ahjumma_. Saya tadi terlambat bangun"

"Ya! Seenaknya saja memanggil _ahjumma_. Sudah berapa kali ku katakan padamu, panggil dia Nyonya!"

"Ryeowook! Jangan seperti itu," ryeowook hanya mendengus kesal karna _eomma_nya selalu membela yesung. "Yesung-_ah_~ Ayo sarapan dulu" kali ini sang kepala keluarga yaitu Tuan Kim, meminta yesung untuk menikmati sarapan. Sudah menjadi keseharian bagi yesung untuk sarapan bersama keluarga Kim sebelum mengantar ryeowook ke sekolah.

"Yesung-_ah_.. _Ahjumma_ mau tanya. Kenapa kemarin ryeowook pulang tidak seperti biasanya dan dia juga tertidur. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Yesung mendadak tegang, diliriknya hankyung yang duduk didepannya sedangkan hankyung hanya memberikan tatapan '_katakan seperti yang ku bilang kemarin'_.

"I..itu. Kemarin ryeowook-"

"Panggil aku tuan muda!" omel ryeowook lagi. Tuan Kim hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Maaf tuan muda. Jadi begini Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Kemarin sepulang sekolah tuan muda pergi ke rumah teman sekelasnya untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Mungkin karna terlalu lelah, saat pulang tuan muda jadi tertidur di mobil."

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim menganggukkan kepala mereka dengan kompak. "Oh jadi begitu. Hwa~ Pasti ryeowook kemarin sangat bersemangat mengerjakan tugas dengan teman-temannya sampai dia kelelahan dan tidur dimobil. Untung saja ada yesung yang menjaga ryeowook." Nyonya Kim tampang senang dengan perkataan yesung.

Sedangkan ryeowook menatap sinis kearah yesung dan hankyung, dia tau kalau perkataan yesung itu adalah ide dari _hyung_nya sendiri, Kim Hankyung. '_menyebalkan_' gumam ryeowook dalam hati.

"Aku sudah selesai sarapan. Aku mau berangkat sekarang," ryeowook menyudahi sarapannya dan segera beranjak dari kursinya. "Tapi yesung baru saja mau sarapan, ryeowook"

"Gampang saja, _Appa_. Biarkan saja dia sarapan, aku bisa pergi sendiri"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Tuan, Nyonya dan Tuan muda Hankyung," yesung segera berdiri dan membungkuk, hankyung sedikit merinding saat yesung memanggilnya begitu, benar-benar terlihat aneh.

"Tapi kau belum menyelesaikan sarapanmu, yesung. Ryeowook, tunggulah sebentar sampai yesung menyelesaikan sarapannya"

"_Eomma_, tapi aku ingin berangkat sekarang!"

"Sudahlah Nyonya. Tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya saya segera pergi sekarang."

"Ayo cepat!" ryeowook berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, itu bertanda dia sedang sebal. Sekali lagi yesung membungkukkan badannya ke keluarga kim.

"Hati-hati membawa mobilnya, yesung," nasihat Tuan Kim. "_Nde_" jawab yesung, setelah itu dia menyusul ryeowook. "Kasihan sekali yesung. Ryeowook selalu saja bersikap seperti itu kepadanya" keluh Nyonya Kim.

.

.

.

.

"Kau senang?," tanya ryeowook saat dia dan yesung sedang diperjalanan menuju sekolahnya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, ryeowook-_ah_?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh dengan wajah bodohmu itu! Kau mengadu ke hankyung _hyung_ kalau aku kemarin-"

"Iya, dan seharusnya kau bersyukur karna hankyung tidak mengadu ke orang tuamu" jawab yesung sebelum ryeowook menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Kim Yesung"

"Panggil aku _hyung_."

"Bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya." Yesung menghela nafasnya, sulit sekali baginya untuk membuat ryeowook mengikuti apa yang disuruhnya.

.

.

.

YeWookGoPublic

.

.

.

~FLASHBACK~

Hari ini adalah hari pertama ryeowook menjadi seorang siswa di _Syupeo High School_, sekolah yang sama dengan hankyung dan yesung yang saat ini sudah menjadi siswa tingkat akhir.

"Mau _hyung_ temani sampai didepan kelasmu?" tawar hankyung saat mereka sudah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah. "Tidak usah _hyung_, aku sendiri saja."

"Baiklah, kalau ada yang membuatmu tidak nyaman langsung hubungi _hyung_ _ne_?," ryeowook hanya mengangguk, meyakinkan _hyung_nya kalau dia bisa mencari kelasnya sendiri. Hankyung mengusap pelan rambut ryeowook, setelah itu dia pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bersekolah seperti yang lainnya. Aku akan mencari teman yang banyak hari ini. _FIGHTING_ KIM RYEOWOOK!," ucap ryeowook menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ini memang hari pertama bagi ryeowook menjadi seorang siswa pada umumnya, karna sedari dia kecil dia selalu belajar dirumahnya, home schooling.

Dengan teliti ryeowook mencari kelas yang akan ditempatinya, dia sedikit menyesal karna menolak tawaran hankyung untuk menunjukkan kelasnya. "Dimana yah?"

Sudah hampir 10 menit ryeowook menelurusi koridor sekolahnya tetapi masih belum juga berhasil menemukan kelasnya padahal sebentar lagi upacara penerimaan siswa baru akan dimulai. '_sebaiknya aku tanya saja_' batin ryeowook.

"_A..annyeong sunbae-nim_," sapa ryeowook sambil membungkkukkan badannya ke 4 _namja_ yang sedang berdiri didepan kelas. "Hwa~~ Kita kedatangan _hoobae_ yang manis," ucap salah satu _namja_ yang sedang berada didepan kelas. "Ya! Kau _yeoja_ kenapa memakai seragam _namja_?"

"Aku ini _namja_, _sunbae_"

"huwooo~~" seru ke 4 _sunbae_ itu, ryeowook dibuat bingung dengan tingkah aneh _sunbae-sunbae_nya. "Bisakah _sunbae-nim_ menunjukkan dimana kelas untuk tingkat pertama?"

"Tenang saja, kami akan memberi tau dimana kelasmu adik manis. Tapi sebelumnya kita bermain-main saja dulu disini," salah satu dari_ sunbae_ itu merangkul bahu ryeowook. "Tapi _sunbae_, sebentar lagi upacara penerimaan siswa baru akan segera dimulai, aku harus masuk kekelas dulu" ryeowook melepaskan rangkulan dibahunya tapi_ sunbae_ itu kembali merangkul ryeowook. "Itu tidak penting. Sebaiknya kita mengobrol sebentar disini, adik manis. Siapa namamu eoh?," ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya saat _sunbae_ itu mencolek dagunya. '_menyebalkan_' pikir ryeowook.

"Yesung _hyung_?"

"Yesung _sunbae_," ke 4 _namja_ itu terlihat takut melihat yesung, _namja_ yang merangkul ryeowook juga langsung melepas rangkulannya dibahu ryeowook saat melihat yesung yang tiba-tiba datang. "Sebaiknya kalian masuk ke kelas," siswa-siswa itu langsung masuk ke kelas saat mendenger perintah yesung dengan wajah dinginnya.

PUK PUK

"kau tidak apa?," tanya yesung sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu ryeowook yang tadi dirangkul seorang _namja_. "Aku tidak apa, _hyung_. _Gomawo_"

Yesung tersenyum, dia senang sekali mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari ryeowook dan tentu saja dia senang saat mengetahui ryeowook satu sekolah dengannya. Jadi dia akan lebih sering bertemu ryeowook, biasanya dia akan bertemu ryeowook saat main ke rumah hankyung saja. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku tidak tau dimana kelasku, _hyung_"

"Hankyung tidak mengantarmu sampai ke depan kelas? Tega sekali dia meninggalkanmu sendiri," yesung membuat raut wajah kesal dan khawatir yang amat terkesan dilebih-lebihkan. "_Ani_.. Aku yang meminta hankyung _hyung_ untuk tidak usah mengantarku karna tadinya aku pikir aku bisa menemukannya sendiri"

"Yasudah. Biar _hyung_ tunjukkan kelas mu _ne_?," ryeowook mengangguk dan tersenyum manis membuat yesung refleks mengacak surai halus ryeowook dan menarik ryeowook.

.

.

"Ini kelasmu ryeowook-_ah_,"

"_Gomawo_ yesung _hyung_. Kalau kau tadi tidak ada aku pasti masih digoda _sunbae _jelek-jelek itu," wookie mempoutkan bibirnya membuat yesung berusaha untuk terus bernafas. "Lain kali kalau ada yang mengganggumu, kau bilang saja kalau kau itu _namjachingu_ _hyung_, dengan begitu pasti tidak ada yang berani mengganggumu"

"_Mwo_? Mana bisa seperti itu. Lebih baik aku mengaku kalau hankyung _hyung_ itu pacarku, hankyung _hyung_ pernah bilang kalau dia jauh lebih ditakuti sekolah dibandingkan kau, _hyung_"

"_Mwo_? Dia berkata seperti itu," ryeowook mengangguk. "Awas kau hankyung"

"Sudahlah _hyung_ terima kenyataan saja. Aku masuk kelas dulu yah _hyung_. Dah~" ryeowook melambaikan tangannya setelah itu langsung masuk kekelas. "Dasar~," yesung segera pergi setelah ryeowook masuk ke kelasnya mungkin setelah ini dia akan berdebat dengan hankyung.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_. Kim Ryeowook_ imnida_. Senang bertemu dengan kalian, aku harap kita bisa berteman dengan baik," sapa ryeowook dengan semua teman sekelasnya saat masuk ke kelas. Anehnya tidak ada yang membalas sapaan ryeowook, mereka malah menatap sinis ke arahnya. Ryeowook membuang jauh-jauh pikiran anehnya, mungkin beginilah kalau pertama kali bertemu dengan teman-teman baru. Padahal, teman sekelasnya itu tidak suka dengan kedekatan ryeowook dan yesung yang tadi mengobrol didepan kelas. Ini bahkan hari pertama masuk sekolah, tapi yesung sudah terkenal dikalangan siswa baru.

Ryeowook beranjak ke satu tempat duduk yang masih kosong yang berada dibarisan depan. "Aku duduk disitu, kau cari tempat lain," baru saja ryeowook duduk tapi sudah ada orang yang lagi-lagi mengganggunya, kali ini seorang _yeoja_.

"Tapi aku yang pertama kali duduk disini, kau saja yang cari tempat lain," sebenarnya ryeowook ingin mempunyai kesan yang baik ke teman sekelasnya, tapi ryeowook benar-benar tidak suka disuruh-suruh apalagi orang yang menyuruhnya itu mempunyai hak sama sepertinya, sama-sama seorang siswa. "memangnya kalau kau yang pertama kali duduk disini maka tempat ini akan menjadi milikmu? Memangnya kau yang punya sekolah ini?. Sekarang juga ku minta kau untuk pindah."

Ryeowook dan _yeoja _itu menjadi tontonan bagi teman sekelasnya, ini bahkan hari pertama masuk sekolah tapi kenapa sudah terjadi keributan, begitu lah pikir mereka.

"_Ya_, Kau _namja_ kan? Kalau kau _namja_ mengalahlah kepada_ yeoja_. Kalau kau tidak mau mengalah juga berarti kau itu _namja_ jadi-jadian. Hahaha," seluruh siswa yang ada dikelas itu ikut tertawa dengan perkataan salah satu teman mereka yang membela siswa _yeoja _itu.

Ryeowook menahan emosinya, dia tidak boleh semakin melawan_ yeoja_ didepannya yang sekarang sedang tersenyum puas, tanpa berkata lagi ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya dan pindah ke bangku kosong yang ada dibagian belakang. Bersabarlah ryeowook-_ah_~

.

.

Waktu istirahat tiba, ryeowook sudah sangat lapar sekarang karna tadi pagi dia tidak sempat sarapan karna terlalu bersemangat untuk pergi sekolah. Setelah mendapatkan makanan yang dipesannya ryeowook tampak kebingungan mencari tempat duduk, semuanya sudah hampir penuh. "Kenapa hari ini begitu sial," ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya sambil terus mencari tempat duduk.

"Hey. Duduk disini saja," ryeowook melihat seseorang melambaikan tangan kepadanya, itu teman sekelasnya yang tadi membela _yeoja_ si perebut(?) tempat duduknya. Awalnya ryeowook tidak mau menerima ajakannya tapi karna sudah tidak ada tempat kosong lagi dan terlebih perut ryeowook sudah demo jadi ryeowook menerima saja. Setelah duduk, ryeowook langsung memakan makanannya tidak mempedulikan _namja_ yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mempunyai teman," ucap _namja_ itu mencoba mencari perhatian ryewook. "Tentu saja aku tidak mempunyai teman, inikan hari pertamaku masuk sekolah," jawab ryeowook dengan jutek.

"Kau marah padaku karna kejadian tadi pagi?"

"Iya. Kau menyebalkan," _namja_ itu tertawa geli dengan tingkah ryeowook. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku minta maaf. Kenalkan, namaku Hyungsik."

Ryeowook tidak menanggapi omongan hyungsik, dia tetap asik menikmati makanannya. "Hey~ Jangan seperti itu. Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf padamu. Kalau kau memaafkanku, aku berjanji akan membantumu mencari teman."

Mendengar tawaran hyungsik, ryeowook langsung menatap _namja_ itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. "_Jinjja_?," tanya ryeowook untuk meyakinkan. "Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu aku memaafkanmu. Jadi, kau harus menepati janjimu untuk membantuku mencari teman. Kau tau, selain ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk SMA, ini juga pertama kalinya aku masuk sekolah umum, sedari kecil aku _home schooling_. Mungkin karna itu aku jadi tidak tau cara berteman. Untung saja ada kau yang mau membantuku. _Gomawoyo _hyungsik-_ah_."

Tanpa ryeowook sadari, hyungsik mempunyai rencana lain dari kata 'mencari teman'. "Tidak masalah. Aku akan membantu. Jadi, tahap pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah mentraktir orang yang mau kau jadikan teman"

"Benarkah seperti itu?," tanya ryeowook polos, hyungsik menganggukkan kepalanya dan tertawa licik didalam hati. "Jadi, kalau kau ingin berteman dengan teman sekelas kita, kau harus mentraktir semua orang dikelas kita yang sedang makan disini. Bagaimana? Apa kau sanggup, kalau tidak sanggup jangan dipaksa, ryeowook-_ah_"

"Aku sanggup. Asalkan aku bisa berteman dengan mereka. Aku akan mentraktir teman sekelas kita hari ini!."

Hyungsik tersenyum senang, "kau benar-benar bisa diandalkan. Kalau seperti ini kau pasti bisa mempunyai banyak teman." Setelah itu hyungsik naik ke kursi yang didudukinya.

"Perhatian semuanya~ Untuk teman-teman yang merasa sekelas dengan teman kita yang manis satu ini, Kim Ryeowook. Hari ini dia akan mentraktir kita semua!." Semua teman sekelas ryeowook langsung bersorak.

Ryeowook yang polos hanya tersenyum senang karna teman-temannya senang, dia merasa benar-benar punya banyak teman sekarang. "Hyungsik-ah.. Aku ke toilet sebentar _ne_?"

"Hmm, kau tidak berniat untuk kabur kan?,"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya sebentar"

Setelah ryeowook pergi, hyungsik didatangi oleh 2 orang temannya. "Kau benar-benar jahat, _H_yungsik. Kau memanfaatkan kepolosannya"

"haha.. ini baru awal. Bukankah sangat menyenangkan memanfaatkan kepolosannya?." Mereka tertawa bersama karna hyungsik berhasil membodohi ryeowook.

"Apa ini begitu lucu untuk kalian?"

"Kau siapa?," tanya hyungsik saat seseorang menganggu kesenangannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Baru menjadi siswa disini sehari sudah berani melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini." Suasana kantin mendadak hening, hampir semua siswa dikantin sudah tau siapa yesung. Dia adalah ketua dari klub musik yang disegani atau mungkin ditakuti siswa karna wajah dinginnya itu, tapi walau ditakuti tidak sedikit siswa yang menaruh hati padanya.

Teman hyungsik sudah memberi isyarat untuk tidak melawan yesung, tapi hyungsik tidak mempedulikannya. "Jadi apa maumu? Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirimu kan?,"

BUK!

Satu pukulan telak mengenai pipi kiri hyungsik yang kini tersungkur dilantai dengan sudut bibir yang berdarah. "Siapapun yang mengganggu Kim Ryeowook, itu akan menjadi urusanku."

"Hyungsik-_ah_!"

Tiba-tiba ryeowook datang dan melihat hyungsik berdarah tentu saja membuatnya panik. "_Neo gwaenchana_?," tanya ryeowook sambil mengusap darah yang ada dibibir hyungsik dengan sapu tangan. "_Gwaenchana_ ryeowook-_ah_."

"Ryeowook-_ah_. Jangan berteman dengannya," ryeowook menoleh ke belakang dan baru disadarinya kalau orang itu adalah yesung, dia terlalu panik saat melihat 'temannya' terluka. "_Hyung_, apa maksudmu?"

"Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu saja, ryeowook-_ah_. Dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh untuk menjadi temanmu."

"Ryeowook-_ah_, jangan dengarkan dia. Aku sungguh-sungguh mau menjadi temanmu dan juga membantumu mencari teman. Kau lihatkan tadi, teman-teman kita senang saat aku beritahu kau mau mentraktir mereka itu artinya mereka mau berteman denganmu"

Yesung mengepalkan tangannya, kalau saja ryeowook tidak didekat hyungsik sekarang mungkin tinjunya itu akan kembali melayang. "_Hyung_~ Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan ini kepada temanku. Kau tau kan aku sedang berusaha mencari teman, tapi sekarang kau malah menyakiti temanku. Aku membencimu, _hyung_."

"Ada apa ini?," hankyung yang baru datang tampak kebingungan dengan suasana yang ada dikantin terlebih lagi adiknya sendiri yang menjadi salah satu 'pemain utama'. "_Hyung_, tolong beritahu temanmu itu untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain," hankyung mengkerutkan keningnya.

Yesung hanya bisa diam saat ryeowook mengatakan membencinya. Ntah kenapa itu terasa saat sakit, dia bahkan lebih memilih tenggorokannya yang sakit akibat seharian bernyanyi daripada mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut mungil ryeowook.

.

.

YeWookGoPublic

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu ryeowook terus menghindar dari yesung, baik itu disekolah ataupun saat yesung datang kerumahnya. Kebenciannya ke yesung semakin bertambah karna yesung menceritakan apa yang hyungsik lakukan ke ryeowook.

Setelah mendengar cerita yesung, hankyung menyuruh ryeowook untuk tidak berteman dengan hyungsik lagi, kalau hankyung mendapati ryeowook bersama hyungsik lagi, maka hankyung akan mengatakan kejahatan hyungsik ke orang tua ryeowook, dengan begitu ryeowook pasti akan kembali dengan rutinitas _home schooling_nya, dan tentu saja ryeowook tidak mau.

Ryeowook mencoba sabar dengan ancamannya _hyung_ nya itu, lagipula sebentar lagi hankyung dan yesung tamat jadi setelah itu dia bisa bebas disekolah, begitulah pikir ryeowook.

Tapi ternyata setelah hankyung dan yesung tamat, orang tua ryeowook malah menyuruh yesung untuk menjaga ryeowook disekolah dan itu adalah ide dari hankyung. Hankyung mengatakan kalau ryeowook menjadi salah satu _flower boy_ disekolahnya dan tentu saja akan bahaya kalau tidak ada yang melindungi ryeowook, bagaimana kalau ada _namja_ yang menggodanya. Itulah alasan hankyung untuk meyakinkan orangtuanya.

Flashback OFF

.

.

YeWookGoPublic

.

.

Yesung dan ryeowook sudah sampai di _Syupeo High School_. Yesung turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu, ryeowook segera turun dan beranjak menuju kelasnya. Tapi saat menoleh ke belakang dia tidak melihat yesung yang biasanya mengikutinya dan ternyata yesung masih berdiri disamping mobil. Ryeowook yang bingung kembali menghampiri yesung, "kenapa kau tidak mengikutiku?"

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?. Mulai sekarang aku hanya akan menunggumu dimobil sampai kau pulang sekolah, dengan begitu kau tidak akan terganggu lagi."

"Hanya menungguku pulang sekolah?. Sebaiknya kau berhenti kerja saja jadi orang tuaku tidak perlu membuang-buang uang ke orang yang hanya makan gaji buta sepertimu," omel ryeowook.

"Dengan kata lain kau menyuruh _hyung_ untuk mengikutimu seperti biasanya?"

"Terserah kau mau berkata apa. Menyebalkan, selalu seenaknya," ryeowook kembali menuju kelasnya.

.

.

To Be Continue…

.

.

Hallo Hallo~ Maaf sekali karna baru bisa update sekarang. Pasti pada lupa yah ama nih FF.. hahaha..

Gimana nih ama Don't Go chapter 1 nya. Chapter kali ini Cuma flashback kenapa baby wook jadi benci ama yesung doang.. Semoga gak bosen bacanya _

Kira-kira masih pantes untuk dilanjutin gak? Jawab yang jujur yah?

Di tunggu Review nya~~~

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah review di Prolog :

Yewook Turtle, , R'Rin4869, fieeloving13, Ri Yong Kim, RyeoZha, tazkianisa, raerimchoi, Guest, cloud prince, yewook yeoja, Yewook unieq, jongwookie, Kim Chan Min, ryeoclouds27, Nana Kim, Rochan, J HYERA 411, RinriChoi, nanissaa, YuniNJ, oneheartforsuju, ichigo song, cutie, , EternalClouds2421, dyahYWS, hanazawa kay, Ryeorasomnia, , pumpkinsparkyumin, Yunita nur fatmawati,


	3. Chapter 2

**Title** : Please Don't (Chapter 2)

**Author** : Always YeWook ( YeWookGoPublic)

**Pairing** : YeWook

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : YeWook saling memiliki didunia dan akhirat.

FF ini murni hasil dari otak ngadat saya

**Summary** : Ryeowook tidak suka saat dia terus diikuti oleh Yesung.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Yesung adalah bodyguardnya.

*summary gagal /buang/

.

.

**^YAOI^**

.

.

**YeWook Go Public**

.

.

.

.

_Yesung dan ryeowook sudah sampai di Syupeo High School. Yesung turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu, ryeowook segera turun dan beranjak menuju kelasnya. Tapi saat menoleh ke belakang dia tidak melihat yesung yang biasanya mengikutinya dan ternyata yesung masih berdiri disamping mobil. Ryeowook yang bingung kembali menghampiri yesung, "kenapa kau tidak mengikutiku?"_

_"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?. Mulai sekarang aku hanya akan menunggumu dimobil sampai kau pulang sekolah, dengan begitu kau tidak akan terganggu lagi."_

_"Hanya menungguku pulang sekolah?. Sebaiknya kau berhenti kerja saja jadi orang tuaku tidak perlu membuang-buang uang ke orang yang hanya makan gaji buta sepertimu," omel ryeowook._

_"Dengan kata lain kau menyuruh hyung untuk mengikutimu seperti biasanya?"_

_"Terserah kau mau berkata apa. Menyebalkan, selalu seenaknya," ryeowook kembali menuju kelasnya._

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Ryeowook beranjak meninggalkan yesung, terserah yesung mau mengikutinya atau tidak, dia tidak akan peduli.

Ryeowook menyusuri koridor sekolahnya, sudah cukup banyak siswa yang datang membuat ryeowook berhati-hati untuk berjalan kalau tidak mau bertabrakan dengan siswa lain. Langkah ryeowook terhenti saat ada 3 _yeoja_ yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Minggir," perintah ryeowook dengan tatapan jengah ke 3 _yeoja_ itu. "Tidak mau," jawab seseorang diantara mereka yang diketahui bernama victoria. Ryeowook mencoba menerobos ke 3 _yeoja_ itu, tapi badan ryeowook yang sama besarnya dengan 3 _yeoja_ itu tentu saja tidak bisa dengan mudah melewatinya

"Dengarkan kami dulu"

"Cepat katakan"

"Berikan ini pada yesung _sunbae_ dan jangan lupa katakan kalau ini dari kami," seorang _yeoja_ bernama krystal memberikan sebuah kotak yang cukup besar ke ryeowook. "Kalian saja yang memberikannya sendiri"

"_Ya_ Ryeowook-ah! Kau ini sombong sekali eoh. Apa susahnya memberikan itu ke yesung _sunbae_."

"AKU TIDAK MAU. Dan satu lagi, dia itu sudah tamat dari sini, tapi kenapa kalian masih memanggilnya _sunbae_?. Kerajinan sekali."

BRUK

Ryeowook membanting kotak bingkisan _yeoja_-_yeoja_ itu, tersenyum puas saat mengetahui ternyata isi dari kotak itu adalah kue tart berbentuk hati yang kini sudah hancur. "Kami membuat ini semalaman hanya untuk yesung _sunbae_. Dan sekarang kau menghancurkannya?."

"Apa peduliku?."

SRET

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya saat tiba-tiba yesung datang dan mengambil kue tart itu. "_Gomawo_ atas kuenya," yesung tersenyum ke _yeoja_-_yeoja_ yang membuatkannya kue, kemudian yesung mencolek_ cream _yang berwarna pink pada kue tart dan mencicipinya, "Ini enak. Kalian pintar sekali membuatnya. Sayang sekali kue nya harus hancur. Maafkan aku karna tidak sempat menyelamatkan kue ini. Kalian tidak marahkan?," ketiga _yeoja_ kompak menggeleng, mereka sangat senang yesung mau mencicipi kue mereka walaupun hanya sedikit dan ditambah sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. "Ryeowook-_ah_, sekarang kau masuklah kekelasmu. Panggil _hyung_ kalau ada yang mengganggumu, _Arraseo_?."

Ryeowook tidak menjawab perkataan yesung, dia justru menempelkan kue ke dada yesung. "Nikmati saja kue mu itu," ryeowook menatap tajam ke yesung kemudian pergi meninggalkan yesung.

"_Omo~ Oppa, gwaenchana_?. Aish.. apa dia gila?"

Yesung hanya tersenyum, "_Gwaenchana_."

.

.

Ryeowook tidak pergi menuju kelasnya, melainkan taman belakang sekolah yang selalu sepi. Ryeowook memilih duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang berdekatan dengan pohon maple.

TES

Setetes embun jatuh tepat mengenai pipinya, ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat dengan seksama daun-daun maple yang masih basah karna embun pagi hari.

Ryeowook kembali mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya, dia benci saat yesung meminta maaf ke _yeoja_-_yeoja_ itu. "Untuk apa dia meminta maaf? Kelihatan sekali dia hanya mencari muka didepan _yeoja_-_yeoja_ kurang kerjaan itu. Dasar"

"Aku tidak mencari muka, tuan muda. Apa kau tidak lihat muka ku ada disini?," yesung menunjuk mukanya sendiri dan bersandar dipohon maple, bajunya terlihat basah karna yesung baru saja membersihkan bajunya ditoilet. "Untuk apa kau kesini?. Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau tidak mau mengikutiku lagi?," omel ryeowook yang tidak suka dengan kehadiran yesung yang mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyuruhmu masuk ke kelas."

"Aku tidak mau"

"Kalau begitu _hyung_ akan menemanimu," yesung berdiri tegak dan membuka satu-satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dipakainya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?,"

Yesung tidak menjawab pertanyaan ryeowook, justru dia sekarang malah duduk disamping ryeowook dan melepaskan bajunya dengan tampang datar. Ryeowook mengumpat dalam hati kenapa mulutnya kali ini sangat sulit mengeluarkan kata-kata makian ke yesung.

"Dasar gila!," ucap ryeowook pada akhirnya dan pergi meninggalkan yesung sendirian. "Kenapa dia? Seperti orang ketakutan?. Aku kan hanya mau menjemur baju saja," yesung mengendikkan bahunya dan menjemur bajunya yang basah disandaran kursi.

"Aish.. aku jadi bertelanjang dada. Malah sekarang cuaca masih dingin,"

Sementara itu ryeowook berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil memegangi pipinya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba memanas, "apa aku sakit?," tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

Ryeowook bernafas lega saat _songsaenim_ belum masuk kekelasnya. "Ryeowook-_ah_, aku dengar dari teman-teman katanya tadi kau membuat keributan?," tanya teman sekelas ryeowook yang bernama _Henry_, satu-satunya teman dekat ryeowook disekolah, murid pindahan dari china saat ryeowook sudah ditingkat 2.

"Aku tidak merasa melakukan apapun," jawab ryeowook cuek.

"Benarkah? Tapi ryeowook-_ah_, pipimu terlihat memerah, apa kau sakit?"

"Ntahlah~ Tadi wajahku terasa memanas saat aku melihat, melihat-" ryeowook kembali teringat saat dia melihat yesung yang membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan dada bidangnya.

Henry menatap heran ke ryeowook yang terlihat sulit untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau melihat apa?"

"_A..ani_. Aku rasa aku memang sakit"

"**Jinjja**? Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau ke UKS saja atau kau mau pulang?"

"Tidak usah"

"Kau yakin?," ryeowook mengangguk.

Saat sudah jam istirahat, ryeowook tidak melihat yesung yang biasanya berdiri didepan kelasnya, '_Kemana dia? Dia benar-benar tidak mengikutiku lagi?_,' gumam ryeowook dalam hati sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Ryeowook-_ah_, kau mencari yesung hyung?," tanya henry.

"_A..aniyo_~. Untuk apa aku mencarinya"

"Tapi tumben sekali dia tidak ada didepan kelas. Apa dia sakit?"

Ryeowook berpikir sejenak dengan perkataan henry, mungkinkah yesung sakit?. Terakhir dia bertemu dengan yesung saat berada ditaman belakang sekolah, ryeowook ingat yesung membuka bajunya yang basah karna habis dibersihkan dari tumpukan_ cream _tart. '_mungkin saja dia sakit karna tadi pagi bertelanjang dada, cuacanya kan tadi masih dingin sekali_,' pikiran ryeowook melayang dengan kemungkinan yang terjadi pada yesung.

"Ryeowook-_ah_, Kenapa kau jadi melamun?," henry menyenggol bahu ryeowook hingga membuatnya sadar dari lamunan. "Ah~ _ani_. Aku ke toilet sebentar _ne_?," tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari henry, ryeowook langsung pergi, tapi tidak menuju toilet melainkan taman belakang sekolah. Mengkhawatirkan yesung eoh?

Setelah berlari cukup kencang untuk sampai ke taman belakang sekolah tapi sayangnya ryeowook tidak mendapati yesung ada disana. "Dimana dia?," ryeowook sempat berpikir untuk menelpon yesung, tapi rasa gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"mencariku?"

Merasa mengenali suara itu, ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya kekanan, kiri, depan dan belakang tapi tidak mendapati makhluk dari pemilik suara tersebut.

PLUK

Sebuah baju terjatuh tepat diatas kepala ryeowook sampai menutupi matanya. "Aish.. apa-apaan ini," ryeowook mengambil baju itu dan melihat keatas. "Sedang apa kau diatas pohon?"

"Hanya mencari _spot _yang pas untuk menjemur bajuku," jawab yesung santai.

Ryeowook meraba-raba baju yesung yang sedang digenggamnya sekarang, "ini sudah kering, _pabbo_!"

"Benarkah? Hahaha.. aku tidak menyadarinya," mulut kecil ryeowook mengumpat dalam hati atas kelakuan bodoh yesung.

HUP

Dengan 1 lompatan yesung sudah berdiri disamping ryeowook sekarang. "Pakai bajumu, bagaimana kalau ada siswa lain yang melihat, kau akan dikira orang gila."

"Mana ada orang gila setampan aku, tuan muda. Oh iya, kenapa kau mencariku?," tanya yesung sambil memakai bajunya.

"_Aniyo_! Siapa bilang aku mencarimu!," ryeowook berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan yesung. "Haachim".

Langkah ryeowook terhenti dan melihat yesung yang sekarang mengusap-usap hidungnya yang kemerahan, "kalau kau sakit, pergilah ke UKS."

"Tidak mau, aku bukan siswa disini lagi jadi aku tidak berhak untuk pergi kesana. Aku disini hanya untuk menjagamu."

"Tidak usah banyak bicara!," ryeowook menarik tangan yesung dan membawanya ke UKS.

"_Annyeong, songsaenim_. Bolehkah aku meminta obat flu?," tanya ryeowook saat sudah sampai diruang UKS.

"Kau sakit?," tanya guru tersebut yang ada diruang UKS tersebut. "_A..aniya_.. Tapi dia," ryeowook menunjuk yesung ada dibelakangnya. "_Aigoo Aigoo_. Kau sakit yesung?"

Guru itu langsung menghampiri yesung dan menyuruh yesung untuk duduk didepan meja kerjanya. "Aku hanya flu ringan saja_, songsaenim_"

"_Jinjja_? Tapi kalau tidak segera diobati, kau bisa demam. Tunggu sebentar _ne_?," guru tersebut membuka sebuah lemari yang berisi berbagai macam obat.

Sewaktu guru itu sibuk mencari obat, yesung dan ryeowook sempat saling bertatapan, entah apa arti dari tatapan mereka itu. "Ah.. ini dia obatnya. Cepatlah minum," suruh guru tersebut sambil menyerahkan sebuah pil dan segelas air putih.

"_Ne_," yesung pun segera meminum obat yang tadi diberikan. "Nah~ Semoga kau cepat sembuh, yesung. Kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan sampai kau sakit lagi. _Arraseo_?"

"_Ne, kamsahamnida songsaenim_."

"Hey… Kau kan bukan siswa disini lagi, jadi jangan memanggilku _songsaenim, okay_?"

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya, "Jadi, saya harus memanggil apa?"

"_Noo~~Na_~~," jawab guru tersebut dengan senyum kebahagiaan. "… aku hanya tua beberapa tahun darimu, yesung. Hahaha," cengir guru tersebut.

Ryeowook memasang ekspresi ingin muntah saat gurunya itu mengeluarkan kata-kata tidak penting ke yesung, sedangkan yesung memasang senyum kaku sambil sesekali menatap ryeowook dengan tatapan ada-apa-dengan-guru-ini?.

"_Songsaenim_, urusan saya disini sudah selesai. _Kamsahamnida_," ryeowook membungkukkan badannya kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan yesung.

"Yesung-_ah_… kalau kau lelah, kau bisa istirahat disini. Kau pasti lelah mengurusi anak nakal itu."

"Ahaha~, Saya tidak lelah. Sepertinya saya harus menyusul ryeowook. _Kamsahamnida_ atas obatnya, _songsaenim_!"

"_Noona_, yesung-_ah_," intrupsi guru itu dengan nada menggoda. "Ah ne_.. kamsahamnida noona_," ucap yesung dengan terpaksa dan tanpa membuang-buang kesempatan yesung segera keluar dari ruang UKS itu.

"Guru gila," ucap yesung saat sudah berhasil menjauh dari ruangan yang kini menurutnya menyeramkan itu. "Dimana ryeowook? Dia meninggalkanku begitu saja," gerutu yesung sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karna berlari saat keluar dari ruang UKS.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku dengan guru itu saat di UKS tadi?," keluh yesung saat mereka dalam perjalan pulang. Senyuman meremehkan terlihat jelas dimuka ryeowook, "Aku hanya memberikan guru itu kesempatan untuk berdekatan denganmu, itu saja."

"Kesempatan? Menggelikan," yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.

Saat ditengah perjalanan terjadi kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan jalan menjadi macet. "Aish.. aku ingin segera sampai dirumah! Kenapa malah seperti ini," ryeowook menatap bosan pemandangan mobil yang berjejer didepan kendaraan mereka. "Yesung! Aku tidak mau mati kebosanan karna menunggu sampai jalanan kembali normal. Cari jalan lain saja"

"Baiklah, kita lewat jalan lain saja," yesung membelokkan setirnya, mencari jalan lain menuju rumah sang tuan muda.

Akhirnya yesung berhasil menemukan jalan lain, walaupun dengan jarak tempuh menjadi jauh, tapi tidak mengapa asalkan ryeowook tidak mengomel lagi. Belum lama mereka terlepas dari jalanan macet, yesung memberhentikan mobilnya ditepi jalan yang sepi.

"_Ya_! Kenapa berhenti? Kau mau macam-macam padaku?,"

"Kenapa kau selalu berpikir negatif padaku?. Aku berhenti karna sepertinya ada yang salah dengan ban mobil. Aku keluar sebentar."

Yesung terlihat kesal saat mengetahui memang ada yang salah dengan mobilnya, karna penasaran ryeowook ikut keluar untuk mencari tau, "Kenapa?"

"Ban nya kempes," jawab yesung lemas sambil menunjuk ban depan sebelah kanan. "Kau tunggulah, aku akan segera menggantinya dengan ban serap."

"Kenapa hari ini begitu sial. Sebaiknya kau carikan aku taksi, aku benar-benar ingin segera sampai dirumah!"

"Mana ada taksi yang lewat dijalan sepi seperti ini, ryeowook-_ah_," jawab yesung sesabar mungkin.

"Kenapa kau melewati jalan ini?"

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku mencari jalan lain?. Inilah satu-satunya jalan menuju rumahmu"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau! Aku ingin segera sampai dirumah!"

Yesung menghela nafasnya, "baiklah.. aku akan menelpon hankyung untuk menjemputmu. Kau berdoa saja semoga dia sedang tidak sibuk saat ini," yesung mengambil ponselnya didalam mobil kemudian menelpon hankyung.

.

"Kalau kau tadi berdoa, maka doamu terkabul. Sebentar lagi _hyung_mu akan datang. Kau tunggulah sebentar."

Setelah perdebatannya dengan ryeowook selesai, yesung mengambil ban serap dibagasi belakang dengan beberapa peralatan lainnya dan yesung pun mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan dadakannya itu.

Selang 15 menit kemudian, hankyung datang dengan mobil_ sport silver _miliknya. "Kenapa lama sekali!," omel ryeowook sambil memberikan sedikit tendangan pelan ke mobil hankyung. Melihat apa yang dilakukan _dongsaeng_nya, hankyung buru-buru keluar dari mobil dan memberi jitakan pelan dikening ryeowook, "rasakan!."

"Akan ku adukan kau ke _appa _dan _eomma_," ancam ryeowook yang seperti anak kecil. "Kau pikir aku takut?," balas hankyung disertai dengan _death glare_nya.

"Yesung-_ah_, kau perlu bantuan?," sambung hankyung saat melihat yesung tengah sibuk dengan ban mobil. "Aniya~ Sebaiknya kau antar saja dia pulang. Aku bisa sendiri"

"Kau yakin?"

"_Hyung_, kau kesini untuk menjemputku bukan untuk membantunya. Cepat antar aku pulang!," lagi-lagi ryeowook mengeluarkan kalimat perintah seenaknya. "Tak bisakah kau tenang sedikit?"

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang mau membantunya. Berikan kunci mobilmu kepadaku, aku bisa pulang sendiri dan kau bisa membantunya."

"Sudahlah hankyung. Kau antar saja dia pulang, kalau kalian masih tetap disini aku tidak akan selesai-selesai mengganti ban ini hanya untuk mendengar omelannya," yesung mengelap keringat dikening dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ya Sudah. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang. Kalau kau perlu bantuan, hubungi saja aku," ucap hankyung sambil menepuk pundak yesung yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukkan.

Hankyung pun menyusul ryeowook yang sudah dulu lebih masuk kemobilnya. "Ayo cepat jalan _hyung_ku tersayang," hankyung menjadi gerah sendiri dengan perubahan sikap ryeowook. "Kau keterlaluan sekali."

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?."

"Kau tidak kasih dengan yesung?,"tanya hankyung sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dia itu menyebalkan, untuk apa mengkasihani dia," jawab ryeowook cuek.

"Hati-hati kalau bicara, kau bisa menyesal dengan ucapanmu!"

Ryeowook tetap tidak peduli dengan perkataan hankyung, justru ryeowook sekarang terlihat sibuk dengan games yang ada diponselnya.

.

.

.

"_Chagiya_, kenapa tadi kau tidak pulang bersama yesung?," tanya _eomma _nya saat ryeowook sedang makan siang diruang makan. "Dia tidak mau mengantarku pulang."

"_Mwo_? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sepertinya dia sudah bosan dengan pekerjaannya. Sudahlah _eomma_, mulai sekarang tidak perlu menyuruhnya untuk menjagaku lagi, itu benar-benar menggelikan. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

_Eomma_ ryeowook tampak memikirkan perkataan anak bungsunya itu. "Jangan dengarkan dia _eomma_. Dia tidak pulang bersama yesung karna ada masalah dengan ban mobilnya jadi yesung menelponku untuk menjemput tuan muda ini," hankyung yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan ryeowook dan _eomma_nya dibalik dinding kini membongkar kebohongan ryeowook.

"_Omo_!, lalu bagaimana dengan yesung?"

"Dia memperbaiki ban mobilnya sendiri. Aku ingin membantunya, tapi dia menolak dan ryeowook mengomel untuk segera mengantarnya pulang," jelas hankyung sambil meneguk segelas air dingin yang baru saja diambilnya dari lemari pendingin. "Kasihan sekali yesung, pasti dia belum makan. Kenapa kau tega sekali dengannya ryeowook-_ah_, bagaimanapun dia itu dulu pernah-"

"ehem," hankyung memberikan isyarat ke _eomma_ nya agar tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Pernah apa?," tanya ryeowook yang sekarang sudah selesai dengan makan siangnya. "Pernah menolongmu dari teman brengsek saat kau pertama kali masuk sekolah. Benar begitu kan _eomma_?"

"_N..ne_."

"Hah.. Ada apa dengan kalian. Kalian menyuruhku untuk melupakan hyungsik, tapi kenapa sekarang malah kalian yang mengingatkannya. Dasar aneh."

Hankyung dan _eomma_nya saling bertatapan tanpa ingin membalas ucapan ryeowook. "_Eomma_, karna besok libur. Aku ingin jalan-jalan ke _myeongdong_, apa boleh?"

Sekali lagi hankyung dan _eomma_nya saling bertatapan, karna hanya dari tatapan itulah mereka akan mendapatkan jawaban dari permintaan ryeowook. "Boleh, asalkan yesung ikut bersamamu."

Ryeowook memanyunkan bibir kecilnya, "_Eomma_~ Aku ingin sekali pergi ke _myeongdong_, aku belum pernah sekali pun kesana. Henry saja yang pindahan dari luar negri sudah pernah ke _myeongdong_, masa aku tidak pernah. Boleh yah aku pergi sendiri?," ryeowook memasang _puppy eyes _nya, berharap ampuh untuk meluluhkan hati _eomma_nya.

"Kalau kau benar-benar mau pergi maka pergilah bersama yesung. Tidak ada pilihan lain," ryeowook kembali memanyunkan bibirnya. "_Eomma_ pilih kasih, kenapa aku diperlakukan berbeda dengan hankyung _hyung_?. Aku juga ingin seperti hankyung _hyung_ yang bebas pergi kemana pun seorang diri!," setelah mengatakan itu ryeowook pergi ke kamarnya yang ada dilantai atas.

"Hankyungie, bagaimana ini?. Padahal kita semua melakukan ini demi kebaikan dia. Apa sebaiknya, kita beritahu yang sebenarnya saja?,"

"Jangan_ eomma_. Yesung meminta kita untuk tidak memberitahu ryeowook, biarkan ryeowook mengingat masa lalunya sendiri."

"Tapi_ eomma_ juga tidak mau dia terus berpikiran _eomma_ pilih kasih dengan kalian berdua," hankyung mendekati _eomma_nya dan memeluknya. "_Eomma_ tenang saja, tidak perlu khawatir seperti ini. Kita sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

.

.

YeWookGoPublic

.

.

`FLASH BACK ON`

"hiks hiks… huwe… _Eomma, Appa, Hyungie_. Kalian dimana? Aku takut sendirian disini, hiks hiks," tangis seorang _namja _kecil berumur 5 tahun. "Hiks hiks.. ryeowookie takut," _namja_ kecil yang bernama ryeowook itu terduduk menekuk lututnya dipinggir jalan pedesaan yang sepi dengan masih mengenakan seragam taman kanak-kanaknya.

Beberapa jam sebelumnya, ryeowook kecil masih asik bermain dengan wahana permainan yang ada ditaman kanak-kanaknya saat menunggu sang _appa_ untuk menjemput. Sebenarnya dia bingung kenapa _appa_ nya kali ini terlambat untuk menjemputnya, tapi karna asyik bermain dia tidak mempedulikannya. Sampai ada 2 orang pria bertubuh tegap menghampiri ryeowook. "Adik kecil, ikutlah dengan kami."

Ryeowook yang hendak turun dari papan rosotan membatalkan permainannya dan beralih menatap 2 pria disampingnya. "Kalian siapa?," tanya ryeowook. "Kami teman _appa_ mu, _appa_ mu sedang sibuk dikantor. Jadi dia menyuruh kami untuk menjemputmu disini. Sekarang ayo ikut kami."

"Benarkah? Kalian tidak bohong?," tanya ryeowook dengan wajah polosnya. "Tentu saja tidak. Ayo sekarang kita pergi, nanti kami belikan_ ice cream_ yang banyak."

"_Ice cream_?! Aku mau!," mata ryeowook berbinar saat menyebutkan_ ice cream_, dan langsung saja ryeowook turun dari papan rosotan untuk mendekati 2 pria itu, "Tunggu sebentar _ne_. Aku harus menemui _songsaenim_ dulu dan mengatakan kalau aku sudah dijemput."

2 pria tidak mau melepas kesempatan, salah satu diantara mereka langsung menggendong dan membungkam mulut ryeowook dengan sapu tangan yang sudah dicampur obat bius lalu membawanya pergi dengan mobil, membawa kabur ryeowook jauh dari pusat kota _seoul_.

Sampai akhirnya mereka meletakkan begitu saja ryeowook yang tengah pingsan dipinggir jalan pedesaan yang sangat sepi, untunglah mereka tidak membunuhnya.

Penasaran dengan 2 pria itu? Mereka adalah orang suruhan dari seorang pemilik perusahaan yang sedang berkembang di _Seoul_, pemilik perusahaan itu merupakan lawan untuk perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh _appa_ ryeowook.

Musuhnya itu tidak terima saat perusahaannya kalah tender dengan perusahaan _appa_ ryeowook, maka dari itu dia melakukan ini untuk membalas kekalahannya. Memalukan.

Hari sudah sore, sebentar lagi matahari terbenam. Ryeowook terbangun dengan rasa pusing yang ada dikepala akibat obat bius tersebut. "Aku dimana?," ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya melihat sekelilingnya yang lebih mendominasi pepohonan. "Hiks…," satu isakan lolos dari bibirnya. "Huweee… _Appa! Eomma! Hyungie_!. Aku takut! Huweeee," tangis ryeowook pecah. Ryeowook terus menangis dan meneriaki keluarganya, berharap orang yang dipanggil menjawab panggilannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini sendirian?"

"Hiks.. Tolong aku.. aku diculik dan dibuang kesini," jawaban dari ryeowook membulatkan seseorang yang tadi mengajaknya bicara.

Walaupun pun ryeowook masih kecil tapi dia tau kalau diculik, dia menyesali karna tadi begitu mudah percaya bujukan orang, padahal orang tuanya sudah memberitahunya untuk tidak mudah percayai orang lain.

"_Jinjja_?," tanya _namja_ yang menemukan ryeowook, ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. "Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Sekarang kau ikut _hyung_ saja _ne_?"

Ryeowook terlihat ragu menerima ajakan _namja_ itu, "Kau tidak perlu takut. Begitu sampai dirumah, aku akan meminta _appa_ ku untuk mengantarmu pulang ke rumah. Aku berjanji!, aku bukan orang jahat," _namja_ itu memberikan senyuman ke ryeowook.

"Kau tidak membohongiku kan?," pertanyaan polos ryeowook hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kuat dari kepala _namja_ itu. "Hmm.. Aku mau ikut dengan _hyung_."

"Pintar! Oh iya, siapa namamu dan berapa umurmu adik manis?," tanyanya sambil menghapus air mata ryeowook. "Kim Ryeowook, umurku 5 tahun"

"Namaku Kim Yesung. Hwa.. marga kita sama! ," _namja_ yang bernama yesung itu mengembangkan senyumnya lagi dan itu membuat ryeowook juga ikut tersenyum. " Panggil aku _hyung ne_?"

"_Ne_ _hyung_!," jawab ryeowook mantap. "Sekarang ayo kita ke rumah _hyung_," yesung membantu ryeowook berdiri kemudian mereka berjalan menuju rumah yesung sambil berpegangan tangan.

"_Appa_! _Appa_!, aku membawa seseorang!," teriak yesung begitu masuk ke rumahnya yang terbilang sederhana. "_Nugu_?," _appa_ yesung keluar dari sebuah ruangan dan mendapati anaknya tengah menggandeng seorang _namja_ kecil.

"Namanya Kim.. Kim Rio? Ryewook?," yesung kebingungan sendiri saat akan mengenalkan ryeowook. "_Annyeonghaseyo Ahjussi_. Kim Ryeowook _imnida_," sapa ryeowook sambil membungkukkan badannya.

_Appa_ yesung menghampiri ryeowook dan berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tinggi mereka, "_Aigoo_. Kau manis sekali."

"_Appa_, aku melihatnya terduduk dijalan sambil menangis saat aku tanya kenapa, dia bilang dia diculik dan dibuang. Karna aku tidak tega meninggalkannya aku membawanya ke rumah. _Appa_ mau kan membantunya untuk pulang?"

_Appa_ yesung kaget mendengar penjelasan anaknya, "Benarkah apa yang dikatakan yesung, ryeowook?."

Ryeowook kembali terisak, "hiks.._ ne ahjussi_. Aku takut, aku ingin pulang! Huwee.."

"_Appa_! _Appa_ membuatnya menangis lagi," yesung menatap kesal _appa_nya. "Ryeowook-_ah_, sudah _ne_, jangan menangis lagi. _Ahjussi_ pasti akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Benarkan? _Appa_ ku pasti akan mengantarmu pulang. Jangan menangis lagi ne?," yesung memeluk ryeowook dari samping sambil menghapus air mata ryeowook.

"Lalu, dimana alamat rumahmu ryeowook-_ah_?," tanya _appa_ yesung.

"_Seoul_," _appa_ yesung sudah menebak kalau ryeowook dari _seoul_, tapi dia butuh alamat lengkap dimana ryeowook tinggal. "Apa kau tau alamat lengkapmu,_ chagi_?"

"Aku tidak tau, _ahjussi_. Apa kalau aku tidak tau aku tidak bisa pulang?"

Yesung melepas pelukannya, dia menatap _appa_ nya dengan serius. Berharap _appa_ nya benar-benar bisa membantu ryeowook. Beberapa saat kemudian _appa_ yesung tersenyum saat melihat simbol dengan nama TK di lengan kanan baju ryeowook. Dengan nama TK itu, _appa_ yesung mendapatkan petunjuk untuk membawa ryeowook pulang.

"Malam ini kau menginap disini _ne_ Ryeowook-_ah_?. Besok _ahjussi_ pasti akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Benarkah _ahjussi_?"

"Iya. _Ahjussi_ janji!"

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar dan memeluk _appa_ yesung dengan erat. "_Kamsahamnida_ _ahjussi_!"

"Sekarang kau mandi, setelah itu kita bertiga akan malam bersama. _Arra_?," ryeowook mengangguk. "Yesung, kau siapkan baju untuk ryeowook pakai _ne_?"

"_Ne_!."

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam, yesung mengajak ryeowook untuk duduk di _daecheong_ atau bahasa umumnya teras atau koridor. "_Hyung_, kenapa sedari tadi aku tidak melihat _eomma_ dan saudaramu?, apa mereka sedang pergi?"

Yesung tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, "_Eomma_ _hyung_ sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu, dan _hyung_ tidak mempunyai saudara." Ryeowook menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kecilnya, merasa bersalah dengan perkataannya.

"Tidak apa, wookie!,"yesung mengelus pucuk kepala ryeowook. "Wookie?," ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya, merasa sedikit aneh yesung memanggilnya seperti itu. "_Ne_.. _Hyung_ kesulitan menyebut namamu, tidak apa kan _hyung_ panggil Wookie?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita main?"

"Main apa?,"

"_Tuho_!"

Ryeowook tampak bingung, " _Tuho_? Bagaimana cara memainkannya?"

"Kau tidak tau?," ryeowook menggeleng dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan. "Kemarilah," yesung menarik tangan ryeowook menuju halaman yang cukup terang karna lampu yang menggantung dipohon yang ada ditengah halaman. "Pegang ini," yesung menyerahkan beberapa tongkat kecil dengan diameter 1cm, "Kau harus memasukkan tongkat ini dengan cara melemparnya ke tempayan yang ada disana. Siapa yang paling banyak berhasil memasukkan tongkat paling banyak, dialah pemenangnya!"

"Ah! Aku mengerti _hyung_!."

"Ayo kita mulai!."

Mereka berdua pun memulai permainannya, yesung tertawa saat ryeowook tidak berhasil memasukkan tongkat ke tempayan. _Appa_ yesung memperhatikan yesung dan ryeowook dari balik jendela, dia terlihat senang yesung mempunyai teman bermain. "Dia pasti sedih saat ryeowook pergi."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, _Appa_ yesung sudah bersiap untuk mengantar ryeowook dengan kereta tuanya. "Yesung _hyung_, wookie pulang _ne_?," ryeowook menghampiri yesung yang berdiri didepan pintu. Yesung hanya diam, entah kenapa dia merasa berat untuk membiarkan ryeowook pulang.

"Yesung-_ah_, kenapa kau diam saja? Wookie ingin berpamitan denganmu" yesung beralih menatap _appa_nya, yesung juga punya perasaan tidak enak saat mengingat _appa_nya akan mengantar ryeowook dengan kereta tuanya. "_Hyung_, _hyung_ kenapa?"

Yesung membuang jauh-jauh pikiran anehnya, dilihatnya ryeowook yang kini dihadapannya kemudian memeluknya erat. "Kau tidak akan melupakan _hyung_ kan?," ryeowook hanya menggeleng didalam pelukan yesung. "Bagus, sekarang kau pergilah," yesung melepas pelukannya dan mendorong pelan bahu wookie untuk segera naik ke kereta.

"Yesung, _appa_ pergi dulu. Jangan lupa kunci pintu saat kau pergi sekolah nanti"

"hmm"

_Appa_ yesung menghidupkan mesin keretanya, bersiap untuk berangkat. Ryeowook yang sudah naik ke kereta melambaikan tangannya ke yesung dan yesung pun membalasnya. "_Hyung_, aku menyayangimu!," teriak wookie saat kereta sudah berjalan. "_Hyung_ juga menyayangimu. Pegangan yang erat, wookie! Nanti kau jatuh."

Yesung terus melambaikan tangannya sampai sosok _appa_ nya dan ryeowook sudah tidak terlihat dipandangannya.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir 2 jam dengan mengendarai kereta, akhirnya _appa_ yesung dan ryeowook sudah sampai di_ seoul_. Karna tidak tau alamat pasti TK Ryeowook, _appa_ yesung kerap berhenti sebentar untuk bertanya. "Ryeowook-_ah_, apa kau lelah?," tanya _appa_ yesung. "_Aniyo_ _ahjussi_."

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di TK mu, setelah sampai disana _ahjussi_ akan meminta _songsaenim_ untuk menelpon orangtuamu, dan kau akan segera dijemput."

Ryeowook tersenyum senang,"ne _Ahjussi_."

_Appa_ yesung kembali menjalankan keretanya, hanya tinggal melewati jalan ini dan saat ada pertigaan, belok ke kiri maka diujung jalan sebelah kanan mereka akan sampai. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai, hanya tinggal menyebrang saja. "Itu TK mu kan, ryeowook-_ah_?"

"Benar!, _Ahjussi_ hebat" ryeowook bertepuk tangan sendiri, sangat bangga dengan _appa_ yesung yang rela jauh-jauh mengantarkannya. _Appa_ yesung menurunkan ryeowook dari atas kereta, "pegang erat tangan _ahjussi_, kita akan menyebrang."

"Lalu kereta _ahjussi_?"

"Biarkan disini saja."

"RYEOWOOK-_AH_!," ryeowook mencari asal suara saat ada yang memanggil namanya dan dia sangat mengenal suara tersebut. "_Appa_! _Eomma_!," teriak ryeowook saat melihat orang tuanya tengah berdiri didepan pagar TK nya. Karna begitu senang, ryeowook melepas genggaman tangan _Appa_ yesung dan menyebrang begitu saja. "Ryeowook awas!"

"AAAAKKKH!"

BUGH

Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat, dan kini yang terjadi adalah _appa_ yesung yang tercampak 10 meter karna sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang menabrak tubuhnya, darah segar keluar begitu banyak dari kepala dan mulut _appa_ yesung yang kini tidak sadarkan diri. Sementara ryeowook juga tidak sadarkan diri, karna _appa_ yesung mendorongnya ke tepi jalan tapi sayangnya kepala ryeowook malah membentur tepi trotoar jalan. Seketika suasana menjadi ramai.

Entah sebuah firasat atau apa, orang tua ryeowook yang seharian bingung dengan keberadaan ryeowook, hari ini datang ke TK anak mereka dengan harapan ryeowook kembali dan ternyata firasat itu benar tapi sayangnya malah terjadi kejadian seperti ini. _Eomma_ ryeowook yang syok melihat kejadian tersebut langsung menghampiri anaknya, sementara itu _appa_ ryeowook menghampiri _appa_ yesung dan segera menelpon ambulan.

.

.

Sekarang orang tua ryeowook sudah menunggu setengah jam di depan ruang _ICU_, ryeowook dan _appa_ yesung sedang mendapatkan perawatan. "Sayang, jangan-jangan pria itu yang menculik ryeowook?," _eomma_ ryeowook. "Sudahlah, jangan memikirkan itu dulu. Kita harus memikirkan keadaan mereka berdua untuk saat ini."

Selang beberapa menit, dokter keluar dari ruang _ICU_. "Bagaimana _uisanim_?"

"Anak kecil itu mengalami benturan keras dikepalanya, untuk saat ini keadaanya baik-baik saja. Ketika dia sadar nanti, saya akan memeriksanya kembali. Tapi maaf… Pria itu tidak tertolong, darahnya terlalu banyak yang keluar akibat kecelakaan."

Kedua orangtua ryeowook terdiam. Saat ini mereka bingung, sebenarnya siapa pria itu. Mereka harus sabar menunggu ryeowook sadar dan berharap mereka mendapat penjelasan dari anak mereka tersebut. "Ah.. Ini dompet pria itu. Saya permisi dulu."

_Appa_ ryeowook membuka dompet itu dan mendapati kartu tanda pengenal. "Kita harus bagaimana, _yeobo_?," tanya _eomma_ ryeowook. "Berdoa saja supaya ryeowook cepat sadar."

.

.

Untunglah setengah jam kemudian ryeowook yang dipindahkan ke ruang rawat sudah sadar. "Ryeowook-_ah_!"

"_Eomma_. _Appa_. Kenapa ryeowook bisa disini?"

"Sayang, apa kau bisa menceritakan ke _eomma_ dan _appa_ apa yang terjadi padamu kemarin saat kau pulang dari TK. Kenapa kemarin kau menghilang?," _eomma_ ryeowook yang benar-benar penasaran dengan yang terjadi langsung memberikan pertanyaan ke ryeowook.

Ryeowook mencoba mengerti pertanyaan _eomma_nya tapi dia tidak mengerti lebih tepatnya tidak mengingat. "Aku, tidak ingat _eomma_."

_Eomma_ ryeowook langsung menatap _appa_ ryeowook. "Kenapa ryeowook tidak ingat?"

"_Appa_ akan memanggilkan dokter."

Setelah diperiksa dokter, ternyata ryeowook mengalami amnesia ringan. Dia melupakan semua kejadian sehari sebelum kecelakaan.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, orangtua ryeowook memutuskan untuk mendatangi alamat yang tertera dikartu pengenal _appa_ yesung.

Sementara itu, saat ini yesung menanti kepulangan _appa_ nya. Dia bukannya takut karna ditinggal semalaman, tapi lebih takut dengan keadaannya _appa_nya saat ini, karna sejak kemarin perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak.

"Apa rumah wookie sangat jauh sampai _appa_ belum pulang juga sampai sekarang?," yesung bermonolog, saat ini dia duduk sendiri diteras rumah, menanti kepulangan _appa_nya.

Kini perhatian yesung tertuju pada sebuah mobil yang berhenti tepat didepan rumahnya. "Siapa?," tanyanya begitu pelan.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_"

Yesung hanya membungkukkan badannya saat 2 orang dewasa menyapanya. "Apa kau mengenal Kim Ryeowook?," tanya _appa_ ryeowook.

"Apa kalian orangtua nya wookie?"

"_Ne_"

"Hwa.. Berarti _appa_ sudah mengantarkan wookie pulang kerumah. Apa kalian datang bersama wookie? Mana dia? Dan apa kalian juga bersama _Appa_ ku?," yesung memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi karna saking senangnya.

"Bolehkah kami tau siapa namamu?"

"Aku Kim Yesung. Aku yang kemarin menemukan wookie yang menangis dipinggir jalan, katanya dia diculik dan dibuang. Lalu aku membawanya ke rumah dan meminta _appa_ku untuk mengantarnya pulang ke rumah."

Sekarang orangtua ryeowook mengerti semuanya, dan kini mereka tau siapa pria itu, ada rasa bersalah hinggap saat _eomma_ ryeowook pernah menuduh kalau pria itu adalah orang yang menculik ryeowook.

_Eomma_ ryeowook perlahan mendekati yesung dan membelai rambut yesung, air matanya mengalir karna merasa sangat bersalah.

"Dimana keluargamu yang lain?"

"Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan appa ku"

Eomma ryeowook semakin merasa bersalah karna mengetahui kalau yesung sekarang menjadi anak yatim piatu, "Kim Yesung, mulai sekarang kau tinggallah bersama kami, bersama ryeowook. Kau mau kan?"

Yesung menaruh telunjuknya didagu, dia sedang perpikir. "Kalau aku tinggal bersama kalian, lalu _appa_ ku bagaimana?. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendiri," tangisan _eomma_ ryeowook semakin kencang dan kini dia memeluk yesung erat.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu dan orangtua ryeowook juga sudah menceritakan semuanya, yesung ikut orangtua ryeowook, karna _appa_nya juga akan dimakamkan di_seoul_.

Yesung tidak menyalahkan keluarga ryeowook atas kematian _appa_ nya, justru dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karna saat itu tidak melarang _appa_ nya untuk pergi. Kesedihan yesung bertambah saat dia datang menjenguk ryeowook, ryeowook sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

Ketika ryeowook sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit, yesung memohon ke orangtua ryeowook untuk tidak tinggal dengan mereka dan yesung melarang orangtua ryeowook untuk memberitahu siapa yesung ke ryeowook. Yesung ingin ryeowook mengingatnya sendiri.

Akhirnya mereka menyetujui permintaan yesung, mereka menyewakan sebuah rumah sederhana untuk yesung tinggali dan 2 orang pelayan untuk mengurus kebutuhan sehari-hari yesung, tapi walaupun begitu yesung juga sering main di rumah ryeowook dengan mengatakan kalau yesung adalah teman hankyung. Dan pasca penculikan itu juga, ryeowook menjalani _home schooling_.

Awalnya hankyung juga akan menjalani _homescholing_ tapi dia benar-benar menolak dengan alasan tidak ada teman bermain yesung disekolah kalau dia juga _homeschooling_. -Orang tua ryeowook memindahkan yesung disekolah yang sama dengan hankyung-

Sampai yesung tamat SMA, dia tidak ingin hidupnya terus dibiayai oleh orang tua ryeowook. Saat _appa_ ryeowook menanyakan yesung dimana dia akan berkuliah, yesung menolaknya dan malah meminta pekerjaan ke _appa_ ryeowook.

Yesung benar-benar memohon agar _appa_ ryeowook memberikannya pekerjaan, setelah ditolak berkali-kali akhirnya yesung mendapatkan pekerjaan itu juga. Dan yesung juga sangat senang dengan pekerjaan yang diberikan, yesung hanya perlu menjaga ryeowook saat di sekolah.

`FLASHBACK OFF`

.

.

.

Ryeowook yang semalaman menangis karna tidak diberi ijin pergi ke _myeongdong_ terbangun dari tidurnya saat menyadari seseorang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ryeowook-_ah_, aku dengar dari _eomma_ mu, kau ingin ke _myeongdong_ kan hari ini?. Cepatlah bersiap, _hyung_ akan menemanimu."

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya dan langsung melempar bantal ke yesung. "Aku tidak mau pergi bersamamu!," ryeowook kembali masuk ke selimutnya, melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Benarkah kau tidak mau?. Aku dengar, di _myeongdong_ ada toko boneka khusus yang menjual boneka jerapah dari yang kecil sampai yang sangat besar. Kalau hari libur seperti ini pasti banyak penggemar jerapah lainnya yang pergi kesana dan membeli boneka jerapah yang banyak. Ah~~ sayang sekali kau tidak mau pergi kesana. Ya sudahlah kalau kau memang tidak mau, aku pulang lagi saja," yesung beranjak keluar dari kamar.

CKLEK

"Antarkan aku kesana!," ucap ryeowook semangat saat yesung membuka pintu kamarnya. Yesung menyeringai, rencananya berhasil. "Baiklah, tuan muda. Saya akan menunggu anda dibawah," yesung membungkukkan badannya langsung keluar dari kamar ryeowook.

"Bagaimana yesung, apa ryeowook mau?," tanya _eomma_ ryeowook yang berdiri didepan kamar ryeowook. "Dia sedang bersiap sekarang, _ahjumma_."

"Benarkan dugaan _ahjumma_. Dia pasti akan tergiur kalau sudah urusan jerapah."

.

.

.

Yesung dan ryeowook sudah sampai di _myeongdong_, selama diperjalanan tadi ryeowook meminta yesung untuk jangan terlalu dekat saat mengikutinya. Jadilah sekarang yesung berada 5 meter dibelakang ryeowook.

Mereka menyusuri jalanan _myeongdong_ yang saat ini sangat ramai dikunjungi. Ryeowook tersenyum senang karna akhirnya dia bisa datang kesini, walaupun tidak sendirian seperti yang diinginkannya.

Ryeowook berhenti saat dia baru menyadari kalau dia tidak tau dimana toko boneka jerapah itu, dengan terpaksa ryeowook menghadap kebelakang dan menatap yesung yang berdiri 5 meter dibelakang. Ryeowook memberi kode supaya mendekat, dengan senang hati yesung menghampiri ryeowook. "Kenapa? Kau takut jalan sendirian?."

"Aku tidak takut. Hanya saja, kau tau kan ini pertama kalinya aku kesini jadi aku tidak tau dimana letak toko boneka jerapah itu. Sekarang, beritahu aku dimana tokonya."

Yesung mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan ryeowook. "Tokonya tidak jauh dari sini, kau hanya perlu melewati 4 toko dari sini maka kau akan menemukan toko bonekanya."

Setelah mendapat keterangan dari yesung, ryeowook kembali berjalan, mencari toko yang dimaksud yesung. "Ah.. ini dia toko bonekanya. Tapi…," ryeowook menatap bingung toko boneka yang ada didepannya. Tidak seperti yang yesung katakan tadi, toko boneka ini tidak khusus menjual boneka jerapah, tetapi juga ada boneka lainnya. "Kau menipuku!," seru ryeowook. Yesung tersenyum kikuk dan kembali mendekati ryeowook. "Maaf, tapi kau masuk saja. Didalam juga banyak menjual boneka jerapah. _Kajja_!," yesung mendorong bahu ryeowook dari belakang untuk masuk ke toko.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu," sapa seorang pekerja di toko itu. "Hmm.. bisa tunjukkan kami dimana letak boneka jerapah?," tanya yesung. "Oh.. Mari ikut saya," pekerja itu pun membawa yesung dan ryeowook masuk lebih dalam ke toko boneka itu. "Silahkan dilihat-dilihat. Saya permisi dulu," pekerja itu pun beranjak pergi setelah menunjukkan letak kumpulan boneka jerapah.

"Hwa… benarkan yang aku katakan, disini juga banyak menjual boneka jerapah. Sekarang kau pilihlah yang mana kau suka."

Ryeowook hanya diam, pandangan fokus ke kumpulan boneka jerapah yang tersusun rapi dari ukuran yang kecil sampai yang besar, akhirnya ryeowook memilih satu boneka jerapah dengan ukuran sedang, boneka jerapah itu terlihat berbeda dengan yang lainnya karna ukuran kepalanya yang terlihat lebih besar, sangat kontras dengan badan dan lehernya yang lebih kecil. "Haha.. ini lucu sekali," ryeowook menatap lekat-lekat boneka jerapah yang ada digenggamannya itu. "Kau suka yang itu?."

Ryeowook mengangguk lalu kemudian pergi menuju kasir. "Biar _hyung_ saja yang bayar, ryeowook-_ah_," ryeowook mendelik ke yesung."Aku bisa membayarnya sendiri."

"_Aniya_. Anggap saja ini permintaan maaf _hyung_ karna tadi sudah membohongimu," yesung mengambil boneka dari genggaman ryeowook dan memberikannya ke penjaga kasir. "Hihihi…," ryeowook terkikik saat melihat yesung memegang boneka jerapah. "Kenapa kau menertawaiku?."

"Ada persamaan antara kau dengan boneka itu. Kalian sama-sama punya kepala yang besar. Hahaha," ryeowook tertawa puas, bahkan penjaga kasir didepan mereka juga terlihat menahan tawanya. Yesung membulatkan mata sipitnya, tidak menyangka kalau ryeowook akan mengatainya didepan umum.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari toko boneka, yesung terlihat mengacuhkan ryeowook. Yesung hanya diam saja saat ryeowook bertanya dimana letak kedai _ice cream_, merasa diabaikan ryeowook memukul bahu yesung. "Aww"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak kenapa-napa," jawab yesung cuek tanpa menatap ryeowook. "Seperti anak kecil saja," ryeowook tau yesung pasti ngambek karna kejadian ditoko boneka tadi, '_padahalkan memang benar kalau kepalanya besar, kenapa dia harus marah?_, ' gumam ryeowook dalam hati.

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu aku dimana kedai_ ice cream_. Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri," ryeowook kembali menyusuri jalanan di _myeongdong_.

Yesung mengacak rambutnya kesal, padahal dia pikir ryeowook akan membujuknya agar tidak marah lagi supaya yesung mau memberitahu dimana kedai _ice cream_nya, tapi ternyata ryeowook malah memutuskan untuk mencari sendiri.

Ryeowook cukup menikmati jalan-jalannya hari ini, ini pertama kalinya dia berjalan-jalan sendiri walaupun kenyataannya yesung mengikutinya dibelakang. Saat tengah asyik berjalan, ryeowook melihat pedagang kaki lima yang menjual kacamata. Ryeowook pun menunda pencarian(?) kedai ice creamnya untuk melihat-lihat kacamata yang menarik perhatiannya. Ryeowook terlihat semangat saat memilih kacamata yang menurutnya cocok untuk dipakai, melihat ryeowook yang tersenyum senang membuat yesung yang berdiri 5 meter disampingnya ikut tersenyum, sangat jarang baginya melihat ryeowook tersenyum seperti itu.

"Hey, anak muda. Lihat-lihatlah kalung yang _ahjumm_a jual, mungkin ada yang kau suka," sapa seorang penjual kalung yang ada didekat yesung. Yesung tersenyum kemudian melihat-lihat kalung yang dijual _ahjumma_ itu.

Yesung mengambil sebuah kalung yang berbandul huruf W, menurutnya itu akan cocok jika dipakai ryeowook. "_Ahjumma_, aku beli yang ini."

"Ah.. Apa kalung ini akan kau berikan untuk pacarmu?," tanya _ahjumma _itu dan yesung hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Setelah membayar kalung itu, yesung kembali memperhatikan ryeowook. "Dimana ryeowook?," yesung baru menyadari kalau ryeowook sudah tidak ada ditempat itu lagi, "_Ahjussi_, kemana perginya _namja_ yang tadi baru saja disini?," tanya yesung saat menghampiri penjual kacamata. "Entahlah, aku tidak memperhatikannya."

Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok ryeowook ditengah ramainya orang yang datang ke _myeongdong_. Yesung meraih ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi ryeowook tapi ryeowook tidak mengangkat telponnya. "Dimana dia?, Kalau dia hilang aku bisa mati," yesung mulai panik. Dia berjalan tak tentu arah, dia harus segera menemukan ryeowook. Sambil terus mencari, yesung juga terus menghubunginye lewat ponsel, berharap ryeowook akan mengangkatnya, yesung juga menunjukkan foto ryeowook ke orang-orang yang lewat, berharap mereka melihat rteowook, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Bagaimana ini?. Ryeowook-_ah_, sebenarnya kau dimana sekarang?," tubuh yesung sudah penuh keringat dingin karna terlalu takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada ryeowook.

Seseorang menepuk bahu yesung dari belakang, "Aku disini, _pabbo_!."

Yesung kenal suara itu, yesung langsung menoleh kebelakang dan benar saja, ryeowook sedang berdiri dihadapannya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

GREP!

"Ryeowook-_ah_! Jangan pernah jauh dari _hyung_ lagi. Kau membuat _hyung_ takut!," yesung memeluk ryeowook erat. Sedangkan ryeowook hanya diam saja, dia bisa merasakan kepanikan yesung saat yesung memeluknya, tanpa disadarinya dia menepuk-nepuk punggung yesung, mencoba menenangkan yesung.

.

.

.

"Padahalkan tadi aku hanya mengerjaimu saja karna kau tadi mengacuhkan pertanyaanku."

"Lebih baik kau pukul _hyung_ saja dari pada mengerjai _hyung_ dengan cara seperti itu. Kau tau, _hyung_ benar-benar panik!."

Saat ini yesung dan ryeowook sedang berada di kedai_ ice cream_. Yesung yang merasa bersalah karna tadi sempat mengacuhkan ryeowook, langsung membawanya ke kedai _ice cream_ yang sedari tadi dicari ryeowook. "Tapi, ekspresimu saat panik tadi benar-benar lucu. Hahaha."

"Berhentilah menertawaiku"

"Hahaha.. Baiklah. Tapi cepat habiskan _mocha_ mu, setelah ini kita pulang saja."

"Ah iya, _hyung_ ada sesuatu untukmu," yesung teringat sesuatu dan langsung merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kalung yang tadi dibelinya. "TADA!, ambil lah. _Hyung_ tidak menerima penolakan" yesung memberikan kalu berinisial W itu ke ryeowook.

"Untukku? Kenapa inisialnya W? Bukankah seharusnya R?," tanya ryeowook bingung.

"Suatu saat kau pasti akan tau alasan _hyung_ kenapa memberikan dengan inisial W. Semoga kau segera mengingatnya," yesung berdiri dan mengambil kembali kalung yang ada ditangan ryeowook kemudian memakaikan kalung itu dileher ryeowook. "Kau harus terus memakainya. Anggap saja itu permintaan terakhir _hyung_ padamu"

"Bicara apa kau ini"

"Ryeowook-_ah_, tak bisakah kau memanggilku '_hyung_'?"

"Tentu saja bisa, tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Apa?"

"Mudah saja, berhenti dari pekerjaanmu yang selalu mengikutiku saat disekolah dan dimanapun!," tegas ryeowook. Yesung tersenyum menanggapinya, "Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa, karna _hyung_ akan berhenti dari pekerjaan ini kalau _hyung_ merasa gagal sudah menjagamu."

"Oh benarkah?. Aku akan menunggu datangnya hari itu!. Aku harap hari itu segera datang. Aku sudah selesai, apa kau sudah?. Aku ingin pulang sekarang," ryeowook langsung keluar dan disusul oleh yesung.

Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran mobil, kali ini mereka berjalan berdampingan, untunglah ryeowook tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Aww," seseorang tidak sengaja menabrak bahu ryeowook sampai terjatuh. "Ryeowook-_ah_, kau tidak apa-apa?."

"_Gwaenchana_. Ah.. Kalungnya," ryeowook melihat kalung pemberian dari yesung tercampak ke pinggir jalan. Belum sempat yesung melarang ryeowook untuk mengambilnya, ryeowook sudah lebih dulu mengambil kalung itu tanpa melihat keadaan jalan dan..

BRUG

Sebuah mobil sedan menabrak ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-_ah_!," teriak yesung. Ryeowook tergeletak disisi trotoar dengan darah segar yang mengalir dikeningnya. "Ryeowook-_ah,_ buka matamu!."

Yesung memangku ryeowook, menepuk-nepuk pipi ryeowook yang sekarang terkena darah. "Ryeowook-_ah_~"

Perlahan ryeowook membuka matanya dan tersenyum ke yesung. "Aku, akh.. men.. da..patkannya, _hyung_~," dengan badannya yang lemas ryeowook menunjukkan kalung yang digenggamnya, setelah itu ryeowook tidak sadarkan diri. "Ryeowook-_ah_! Ryeowook-_ah_, bertahanlah!. Hikss Kenapa kalian hanya melihat saja! Cepat panggilkan ambulan!," teriak yesung. Yesung menangis sambil memeluk tubuh ryeowook, ucapan ryeowook yang memanggilnya _hyung_, masih bisa didengarnya dengan jelas.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hallo Hallo~~

Saya update nih..

Oh iya, saya Cuma pengen ngasih tau.. kelanjutan FF ini tidak tergantung oleh saya, melainkan readers sendiri.

Kalok banyak yang review pasti saya update, tapi kalok gak ada yah gak saya lanjutin. Kan gak lucu kalok saya update FF tapi gak ada yang baca.. hehehe

Maka dari itu saya menunggu review dari kalian semua.. :D

Big Thanks untuk yang udah review di chap 1 :

hanazawa kay, jongwookie, Veeclouds, oneheartforsuju, Greycells Lya, Double Kims, Guest, Yulia CloudSomnia, cloud prince, pumpkinsparkyumin, Anik0405, , nanissaa , Hyera Kim, 1, YongWook, FannieWookie, YL

/sorry kalok ada yang gak kesebut/

SO~~~ REVIEW YAH GUYS! AKU MENCINTAI KALIAN...


End file.
